Drabbles And Fluffs
by VicBaws
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

8man And Co.

Chapter 1.

Relationships...

Relationships are a thing. A 'part' of the whole infrastructure that is society. I used to see them as people leeching acceptance off each other, sometimes as horny people and gold diggers, sometimes as lying, cheating tricksters.

But today, as I, Hikigaya Hachiman, can now proclaim I have a significant other, my train of thought changes. Once filled with pure hatred at the thought of being bound to someone, I can now semi-proudly announce that the person at my right makes me stupid.

Her cyanish silver hair, that eternal ponytail, her delicate face, devoid of any sort of articial beauty, her feminine figure and long long legs. Her caring, quiet and curt personality and her cute outbursts whenever she's embarrassed...

I can only wonder how a person so beautiful like herself would fall for me.

She has sewn her reasons into my brain. She doesn't want a hollow pretty boy, she wants a mature, nice and kind guy that is true to himself.

I-I see. I guess I was always mature...

"Hachiman. Can you pass me the can?"

"Ah, sure thing."

We were currently in the clubroom. It was a friday. And there was a different thing in the room.

No Yuigahama.

After learning of my relationship with Saki, one day she felt ill and took a few days off, and with her gone, the room was pure loner.

With me, Saki and Yukinoshita. It was silence...

Saki, insisted that instead of her waiting at her home for me to get out of club, she decided to join me. An action that wasn't that well with our icy president.

But I already talked with Hiratsuka-sensei. If she has a problem with my relationship, I will quit the club. I already endure the insults, the whole superiority thing and she claiming at being flawless. That I can take.

But mess with Saki and we're gonna have a problem. She's my priority up there with Komachi and my family itself now. She's important to me.

Club is important to me too, but if they can't accept I'm in a relationship, then I'll just leave.

Besides, it's not like Saki was dangerous or anything. She is strong, but she's pretty much harmless. She was at my side at the end of the table, currently studying some english.

And Kyaaaa does Saki look cute wearing glasses! I just wanna hug her!

But I can't. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Yukinoshita. Or to an extension, Haruno.

But enough about them. I can't think of other women while my girlfriend studies at my side. So I look to my right, admiring her scrunched up face as she tries to make sense of the words composed by the english alphabet.

As soon as I open my mouth, she raises her hand in my direction, signalling me to zip it.

She tries hard. She's aiming for college and makes me proud how far she has come by pure will alone.

Saki raises m- our can of MAX coffee and takes a sip. She has taken a liking to these ever since last week. Didn't take her for a sweet tooth.

Sharing a can is without a doubt, unsanitary, but I couldn't bother with buying a second one. The bento she prepared for me this morning left me full so I couldn't finish that can anyway...

As for me, I'm reading a manga about vampires and nazis. And I'm pretty sure Yukinoshita is reading a hard cover book in english.

Saki puts the can down, closes her notebook and leans her head on my shoulder. I blush as we're having physical contact in front of Yukinoshita.

"Sigh, all finished. I just need to review my notes so far and all done."

She yawns, which makes me embarassed as to why she's so tired today. Yesterday when I stayed over at her home, she tried to be more understanding of the things I like, so I brought my Chobits DVD and we watched 6 episodes before she fell asleep and I had no choice but to sleep next to her that night. What with her grip of death and all. Instead of the usual routine of sleeping in my Bugtouto's room. **(1)**

That wasn't my intention however, I just wanted to watch one of my favorite series with her. Komachi and Dad usually hog the TV back home so I don't have a chance of re-watching my anime DVDs.

Either way, I guess you could say...

...that my stay over plan was suspiciously succesful...

 **[A/N: ...*grins*...]**

In both ways really, a way of the loner: watching anime again.

And a way of the riajuu: sleeping next a beautiful girl.

Still hate riajuus though...

But I can't deny...she makes me happy.

*cough cough*

Slight coughs coming from Yukinoshita prompted Saki to get off my shoulder slowly, as she probably thought Yukinoshita was getting uncomfortable at us being so close.

"Kawasaki-san, I advice you not to let this...thing's hands go without supervision. Who knows what moves he could be sneaking to grope an innocent girl."

Tch.

I crossed my arms.

"I'm not replying to that, Yukisingle-san. Saki and I have been going for a long time now. I...l-love her and wouldn't dream of doing something bad to her. We have this mutual thing called trust, I don't suppose you have heard of it."

Yukinoshita flinched at my jab, while Saki blushed cutely and put a hand on her reddening cheeks.

It was true. Yukinoshita always boasted how it would be highly improvable for me to get married, let alone have a girlfriend and how she was perfect and bla bla. But now that I have one and before her even, shows that looks can't beat personality.

...Saki insists I'm handsome, but thinking about that makes my heart go doki-doki.

"A-Ara...Hikigaya-kun. Of course I have heard of the term trust. I was only advicing Kawasaki-san to not leave her eyes off you. Who knows when you are planning on attacking her."

"Yeah yeah, let's hope you do not grow to be a cat lady."

"And let's hope your relationship lasts more than a few month-"

*SLAM*

"DON'T. YOU DARE."Saki said as she had just slammed her hands on the table.

"S-Saki..."

"Kawasaki-san..."

She glared at Yukinoshita. Dry Ice versus Ice Queen.

She grunted, threw her books into her bag and stood up. She stormed and exited the room, slamming the sliding door hard.

I was stunned.

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"Right, I'll go after her. If there's a request mail it to me."

I stood up and placed my bag on my shoulder. But was stopped by the sudden voice of Yukinoshita.

"Wait, it is not that."

I looked at her and she looked guilty. An expression not fitting of Sobu's most beautiful girl.

"I would like to apologize to Kawasaki-san. I was in the wrong. Bring her to club tomorrow Hikigaya-kun. And I'm sorry."

"Will do."

I exited the clubroom and went straight to the roof.

...

..

.

"Saki please."

"No. Go away, I'm mad at you."

"I just...c'mon Saki, don't be mad."

"No, you're defending her. I won't forget that."

"Tha's just our way of communication! Please, she wants to apologize."

"It's too late for that, Hikigaya."

O-Ouch.

She hasn't called me Hikigaya in months. And her tone wasn't lying either.

What can I do?

...

...it's worth a try.

*ZOOM* *GRIP*

"K-Kya~!"

Boyfriendo Skill: #12. Lav-Lav Hug.

I was holding Saki tight. My hands carefully placed in her stomach as to not touch anything remotely private.

"L-L-L-LET GO!"

"Nope, I want you to hear Yukinoshita out."

"Sh-Sh-She was in tha-thi-the wrong!"

"I know and she wants to say sorry."

I don't want things in club to go to hell. I want my girlfriend and my clubmates to understand each other.

Maybe because I couldn't decide between the two.

"LET GO DAMMIT."

*POOM*

"GUHA!"

A strike, right in the center of my face. I hear the wind rushing past my ears as I fall down.

*THUD*

Bwehhhhhh I see starsssss!

"H-Hachiman!"

A cyan streak embraced me and held me as the world around me spunnnnn round aaaaaand round!

And I fell into uncounsciousness...

-END-

 **A/N: This site needs more Saki, and Orimoto, and Megu-Megu-MEGURIN! too.**

 **If you liked this well, review it up!**

 **I will post various drabbles of 8man with the various waifus of Oregairu here between BlacBlue's chapters to let steam off.**

 **Also, I drew Yuichii. You can check him out, I uploaded it to my twitter since I can't get Imgur to work for some reason.**

 **If you can name the character he is based on, I'll make a one-shot with specifications from the winner.**

 **Anyway, just search for Break Salaz and you'll see the drawing I made. Don't follow me since I rarely use it, I'll just use it to upload drawings of BlacBlue or stuff like that.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles And Fluffs.

-Saki Part 2-

 _It was right after I had made my wish known to my clubmates..._

 _That I wanted something genuine._

 _Not a specific thing, just something true, real, genuine._

 _Yuigahama and Yukinoshita, after accepting to help me, went to Yukinoshita's place. To watch movies and stuff while I went towards my bike._

 _The bike racks were empty, only my bike was there, chained. I proceeded to it and unlocked it, when I heard the squeaks of wheels behind me._

 _Turning around, I found myself face to face with the ex-delinquent bro-con, Kawa...Kawa..._

 _Kawaseca._ _ **(1)**_

 _"Hey."_

 _"Yo."_

 _She looked down at her feet, she was trembling. Her face was red and she gripped the handles of her bike hard._

 _Was she thinking about sibling-related imagery?_

 _"Listen...umm...I...want to let you know something. I heard what you said, in your club. And..."_

 _What?!_

 _Oh great..._

 _My face heated up at that. It was a moment of weakness and she had heard me._

 _I turned from her, playing with my hair. "Well just...forget it ok."_

 _"I...can't."_

 _I looked at her. Her face held determination. Crimson cheeks with teary eyes and glistening lips._

 _"I want...something real too."_

 _G-Guh._

 _"And...t-t-this is...m-my first step."_

 _"Wha-"_

 _A hand came over my face, while another pulled me by the collar._

 _A soft, blueberry tasting sensation._

 _I could feel her breath in the upper area of my lips._

 _A kiss._

 _My mind went haywire. Heart pounded hard and fast, dead eyes as wide as they could go._

 _She then pulled away. And buried her face into my shoulder._

 _"I love you...Hikigaya Hachiman...you're not alone..."_

 _I could only stand there. Brotherly instincts kicked in as I held her in my arms. Tightening my embrace._

 _Kawa...Saki. Had confessed to me that day. And I took responsibility and accepted her feelings..._

 _That was months ago._

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

Ugh...

My face is killing me...

What happened?

I open my eyes and I'm in a room, basked in orange.

Where?

Putting two and two together, I recognized this place as the nurse's room in the school. I was in a bed, covered in sheets.

I could hear voices outside.

"I get that he's a pervert, but hitting him unconscious? How dare you. This will not go lightly Kawasaki-san."

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Now now Yukinoshita, I hit him all the time and he's resilient. He'll be fine."

"Sigh."

"I have to go. Have some papers to grade. See you tomorrow Yukinoshita, Kawasaki."

"I have to be leaving soon too. You stay here until he wakes up. And apologize to him."

"..."

I heard sensei leave quietly while Yukinoshita stormed off.

I put my hand over the bridge of my nose and feel a bandage around it. No swelling, good.

I toss the sheet away and I proceed to sit up.

"Oh..."

Saki appears at the door.

"Good...y-you're awake."

She walks towards me.

She tries to place her hand on my face but I turn away.

"W-What's wrong?..."

"..."

"Hey, look...I'm...I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Fine, on one condition."

Hehehe.

Like lightning, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bed.

"KYA~!"

"This is payback. You're gonna have to hug me for 20 minutes now." I grinned

We laid there, as I covered us in the bedsheets. I looked at her.

"Y-Y-You are such a perv."

"Excuse me?"

I kicked the bedsheets and got up the bed.

"I'm no such thing. I may be a teenage boy but I refrain from doing anything remotely bad. Hell, I wasn't even doing anything out of the norm with you and you knocked me out."

She looked guilty.

I felt bad.

"Just...forget it."

"Hachiman."

She got up the bed and stood in front of me.

"Just this once. As an apology. Because I can't keep apologizing with meals." **(2)**

She took my hand.

"This is only for you."

And was going to place it in...her CHEST?!

01001000 01001111 01001100 01011001 00100000 01010011 01001000 01001001 01010100

D-DOES NOT..COMPUTE.

I felt...butterflies and I started sweating.

I retrieved my hand.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT THAT!"

"Hahaha."

Then she whispered onto my ear.

 _"That's why I love you..."_

 _*chu~*_

G-Guh...

She handed me my bag.

"Let's go." She said, ever so pretty.

I nodded. Like a dog.

We stood there until the area dispersed of the remaining people.

We held hands.

And the couple composed of an ex-delinquent and an ex-single loner went off...

-End-

 **(1) Seca means Dry in spanish.**

 **(2) It's like a recurring gag in this site that whenever Saki does something bad to 8man, she invites him to dinner lol.**

 **A/N: I'll try to make a RumiRumi chapter but I don't know how to make it not seem...y'know.**

 **Anyways, every character will have 2 parts. No males though, nothing against yaoi enthusiasts, but I have no idea how to write boyxboy love. Better leave that to the pros...or Ebina.**

 **Also, I found twenty dollars in my desk with a note attached that said "Incest = Wincest"**

 **...**

 **I won't make promises but I'll try.**

 ***pockets the 20$***

 **I'm glad you guys like these. And BlacBlue has 29 followers as of today so thanks guys and gals, I'll try to keep it up!**

 **Also, ArmantusCumPinnae, your reviews make me laugh dude! I'll try to make these chaps longer but that's why they're drabbles. And thanks for respecting my will hahaha.**

 **Also, have you seen 80k-sensei? He suddenly vanished lol. Kidding, I'm aware that we all have personal lives and stuff. Hell, I could barely make time to sit down and write this chapter.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

RumiRumi #1

Cold...

The only thing that ran through my mind as I ran from the rain.

And it also ran through my back, the liquid tresspassing the bondage that is my uniform blazer. The water was cold and it stung me, making a person such as me run.

I took shelter below the roof of a restaurant that was closed for the day. It was sunday after all.

Komachi had tasked me to run for some groceries and me, being promised to have food made by someone else, specially Komachi, was motivated enough to walk to the store.

As my luck would have it, the clouds were not having it today. They probably thought it was the end of the world at seeing me outside of the house on a sunday, and being full of joy, they bawled their eyes out, trying to drench me.

*splish* *splish*

I heard water hit the concrete beside me.

Looking at my side, I could see a little girl squeezing the water out of her hat. She was wearing a purple sweater and a black skirt, along with white sneakers that had a black star on them. And the aforementioned hat, also purple.

Oho? Did I just describe the attire of this little girl? I declare myself guilty judge. Solitary confinement it is. As a last meal I would like MAX Coffee and that pasta from Saize.

The girl had her back facing me. Muttering kid-friendly versions of classical swears such as "darn", " stupid", "dumbdumb" and...

"Damn water."

A-Are?

*blink* *blink*

Did...did I just lose faith on the new generation of youth?

I had lost faith on MY generation of youth too but I digress. All youth is evil.

This brat, probably thinks it's cool to swear.

"Oi, language."

"E-Eep!"

Her shoulders tensed up, going to the height of her ears. She froze, and probably was scared by the sudden sound of my voice.

Well, turn around kid. It only gets worse, starting with the dead of my eyes of course.

She looked down and in a swift motion, turned around to face me.

...

Are? Did I just went back in time?

This kid seemed extremely familiar.

Was this some staged prank? Did I just meet the Ice-Cube, chibi Yukinoshita?

Oh great, what's next? Was I gonna meet a not so expired christmas cake? **(1)**

Or was this the present time, and at the Yukinoshita house-hold an experiment went wrong, leading Yuki-papa to dramatically exclaim "Honey, I shrunk the snow!" **(2)**

Oh wait, this was none other than...

"RumiRumi."

"Hachiragi-kun."

...

"My name is Hachiman. Ha-chi-man. Don't know where you got the ragi from."

"Sorry, bit my tongue." **(3)**

"Aren't you too young to be watching those kinds of shows?"

"What shows?"

"Nevermind."

"And I don't know where you got the extra Rumi from."

"Sorry, bit m-

"Can't use that either. I already did."

I smiled at that but quickly wiping it away, not wanting to scare her off into the rain.

The drops hit the small ceiling of the outdoor restaurant. I leaned against the wall and pondered like an old computer text game.

What should I do next?

...

 **A/N: Short chap, I know. That's the point.**

 **I didn't have situations for a girl with Rumi's age and Hachiman, so you, yes you, will decide the course of Rumi's chapter. (Probably illegal in the fanfiction site's rules, dunno lol. *Hikigaya Oopsie Face*)**

 **I'll make three routes from the top 3 suggestions. You can suggest via review or pm me. (ArmantusCumPinnae, it's your time to shine. Impress me!)**

 **You're probably thinking "Break, you've gone lazy". But that's my secret cap...**

 **...I'm always lazy. (4)**

 **It's just a way to have readers or followers have what they want in this chapter. I won't always make stories like these where you choose so yeah, savor the moment.**

 **As always thanks for reading. I'm no Loner-kun or Frog-kun or Weewah or 80k Hikigaya or TheRedGhillie or CaptSpeed or rohashikki or BigKokujin. Hell I'm not even a SmallKokujin. So I'm glad that people are liking my stories and I'll try my best to make interesting stuff. (Forgot to mention a lot of really good authors, sorry I'm a lil drunk)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **(1) A reference to the big bossomed Hiratsuka-sensei.**

 **(2) A reference to the movie " Honey, I shrunk the kids."**

 **(3) Monogatari series reference, particularly the interactions between Araragi and Hachikuji.**

 **(4) Avengers (Movie) reference.**


	4. Chapter 4

Route #1: Genuine And Forbidden by Umami08.

-A Few Years Later. Around Late May-

(Part 1)

To work is to lose.

My philosophy from my highschool days. The words I uttered to myself every few days. They say old habits die hard, but so do thoughts. When I finished high-school, when I became a part of society I remembered those words. The 'goals' I used to have.

To be a house-husband and laze around all day on the house, only cleaning and cooking when neccesary, being in the house all the time without interacting with anyone.

Ultimately, I gave up on that dream. Let's be rational I said, who is gonna marry me of all people? And what benefits does a man in this new society get from being home all day? So instead I focused on something else. Teaching. Just so I could keep the money I earned.

Hiratsuka-sensei was probably what drove me. Being able to influence the youth started to be interesting as my highschool days came to an end.

I decided that I still hated society and society mostly hated me back, but I needed work. I was going back on my word from highschool that I didn't want to work.

Talking about my highschool days brings bittersweet memories about the final days of the service club. Particularly my two clubmates and my kouhai.

They said they loved me.

And I rejected them.

Tears were spilled. I received slaps from the three and a painful reminder that a girl's heart is as fragile as glass.

They were three beautiful girls, each with their pros and cons. So why didn't I choose one of them?

I don't know.

I guess I didn't want one to win and the other two to dissappear or resent me. So in the end, I ended up hurting the three of them equally so they wouldn't resent each other but me.

In order for them to heal, I dissappeared from their life for a few years. After a couple of years we came into contact and have been acquainted ever since, but I still felt the feeling that they still felt something for me...

Heh, it was probably me being cocky. Since I have gotten more handsome since highschool. Still no beard though.

Apparently I was a ladies man without me knowing. Meguri-senpai once said I catched her interest, Ebina-san said maybe I would be perfect for her, Kawasaki (yes, after years of pestering I finally learned her name) said I used to interest her and even Orimoto said that if she hadn't gone to Kaihin she would have had her eye on me. But those were the simplest form of a crush and eventually their interest faded away.

"Yo Hikitani-kun! You're gonna crumble man! Stand straight." Tobe said as he slapped my back.

I was leaning back on the fancy chair of Tobe at his house.

"Yeah yeah."

"Cheer up dude. Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" Replied everyone as they raised their glasses and took a swig of their drinks.

All these people and I were 'friends' for lack of a better word. We'd go out drinking from time to time and with Zaimokuza, Hayama and Totsuka we'd have little outings to drink. Even sometimes Sensei would join us now and then but since this is a bachelor party, she was at the bachelorette party of Ebina-san.

Yeah, even I hanged out with the superman of Sobu and his 'bro'.

Talking about 'Tobro', today was his bachelor party, we were all here celebrating. No strippers though, n-not that I wanted to see one but these guys were loyal to their respective women.

Surprisingly, Zaimokuza has been dating Sagami, who was unexpectedly, a closet otaku. We are cool now since for respect for him I apologized to her. Hayama and Miura got engaged a few months after graduation, Tobe got his dream fujoshi meganekko and Totsuka was dating the bro-con, Kawasaki. Silver to Silver I guess...

Me? I haven't found the right one I guess. Or vice-versa. That's what I keep telling mom anyway.

I straightened up in the chair as I take a sip of this sour drink that Tobe prepared.

Lisianthus? Lillies? I remember it having a plant name...

"Yoooo, whoo wants mor margareetas!" Shouted Tobe.

Oh, margaritas.

How quaint.

*sip*

We were at Tobe's house. Me, Tobe and Hayama were sitting at the table while Totsuka was standing leaning on the kitchen counter and Zaimokuza was sitting in the couch. The chunni was sleeping.

Pff, damn lightweight.

We were conversing a while back, Hayama bringing the uneccessary question of why I was being as loner as ever.

He was kidding, of course. He was actually concerned about my state.

Well, boo hoo. But I started to drink a little more after that question.

The conversation shifted to a lot of things, thankfully not my status. And Tobe eagerly pulled out a blender and prepared some drinks.

But I digress.

I already spent too much time here.

I raised my forearm to check my watch.

3:23am.

The reception at the wedding tomorrow was at 4 in the afternoon...

I chugged the rest of my plant-named alcoholic drink and stood up, as Tobe who was laughing with Hayama, looked up to me.

"What, leavin' already Hikitani?"

The stares were fixed towards me as everyone, sans the sleeping chunii.

"I wanna get some sleep. Besides, the wedding is at 2 and I wanna be there fully conscious. See you tomorrow guys." I replied in a deadpan manner as everyone replied and said goodbye.

"Wait, I'll drive you. Need go get home soon too or Yumiko will get mad."

Hayama stood up from his chair and started to finish his glass of soda. A tall pitcher of cola so he could clear his mind.

Smart move, since he was gonna drive.

"BOTTOM, BOTTOM!" Shouted everyone, as Hayama downed the giant soda pitcher.

H-He finished it in one swig.

...

..

.

The night was hot as me and Hayama rode on the road.

Slow down there Ebina, I meant hot as in literally hot. I was sweating and Hayama turned the conditioner on his car. A bit late I might add, the sweat made my dress shirt stick to my back.

He was driving a pretty nice BMW. Can't say which model or what year the car was because I'm not a car expert or whatever. The vehicle I ride is a scooter so I can't really compare...

The ride was silent most of the way. Me and Hayama didn't have any topics to talk about so we just kept quiet most of the time. Sometimes and with the right topic he can spark up interesting conversations but seems we ran out of topics.

He maybe a faker, but he's an interesting one. I don't despise as much as I did back then.

I leaned my head on the window, letting the cold from the window seep through my hair and sighed. Feeling mentally drained.

"Drink too much Hikigaya?"

Hayama tried to initiate a conversation.

"Nah, I would have drank more because we all pooled money for drinks. Of the 20% we all put I still needed to drink like 5 more of those drinks Tobe made."

"Haha." He smiled. "I guess. So, you told me that you were looking for Hiratsuka-san all month?"

"Yeah. That woman is untraceable. When I try to talk to her formally she says 'maybe later.' It's a pain." I moved my head around, tired.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" Hayama asked while he took a turn on a familiar street.

"I've been looking for some help. I need a recommendation letter for some college applications. I thought maybe she could help me out."

"Oh yeah, lately she has taken a job at a local cram school. Not many high schoolers there so she is teaching the middle schoolers."

I can only imagine the type of psychological trauma she'll put those middle schoolers through.

I shuddered at the thought.

A while passed and we finally arrived at my apartment. I thanked him and we said our goodbyes.

He didn't drive away until I opened my door...

Damn considerate riajuu. Who does he think I am? One of his dates?

I pushed the door open.

"I'm home."

...

I always thought living alone would be a dream come true for someone like me but, was it always this empty?

I turned on the lights and 'my kingdom' came into view.

My apartment was the standard student budget type of one. Cheap and small. With only one room and one bathroom and a little living room.

The air had grown stale and cold.

I sighed.

I removed my shoes, tossing them wherever.

I guess it's true what they say that you never knew what you had until you lose them. The horrid snoring of my dad as he fell asleep on the couch, the cute giggles of Komachi while she watched TV and the sound of a lively kitchen courtesy of my mom.

Now it was just silence, the bugs chirping in the morning and the crickets drove me crazy at night.

I went towards the kitchen and pulled out the leftovers of the burger I had ordered from the fridge and placed it on the microwave.

As it heated, I went towards the sink that was full of beer and soda bottles. The counter and small table were full of empty packets and boxes of food ranging from pizza to ramen to chinese food.

For some reason it bothered me to see my place in this state so I started on my menial tasks. Pulling out a plastic bag out of a drawer I carefully disposed of the bottles. Bringing out another bag I tossed all the trash and knotted them, cramming them into a corner.

I'm not an alcoholic, I've drank this pile of bottles in the span of like 2 weeks...

Place looked a little bit more presentable. Maybe tomorrow I'll finish tyding up, been putting that off for weeks now.

The microwave beeped and I pulled out my burger. I sat down at the couch and placed my burger on the table in front of it as I went to the fridge again. Pulling out a beer bottle.

I sat down in the couch again, turned on the TV and started eating.

...

Soggy...

Tv was mute since I didn't want to bother my neighbours late at night but I couldn't get into any shows.

Honestly I was just stalling for no reason, so I quickly drank my beer and consumed my burger. Then tossed a stray sandal to the tv to turn it off and trudged towards my room.

My room was not as messy as my kitchen/living room but it still was pretty much.

The horrible pile of dirty clothes grew in a corner and the sheets needed change. Badly.

I sighed as I undid my formal clothes. Hopping into sweat pants and an old shirt I threw my previous garments onto the pile.

I ripped the sheet off the bed and dug a blanket out of the closet. Practically throwing myself onto the bed.

The bed itched along with the pillow that didn't have a pillowcase, but a bed is a bed and I soon snuggled up. Alone.

"Good night." I said to no one.

...

..

.

-A Few Weeks Later-

I was sitting at a really homely café, drinking a sweet and hot cup of coffee. Reading news on my phone as I waited for an aged christmas cake.

The coffee was tasty. Atmosphere was homely and warm. The soft beat and tune that came from the radio on the counter brought me to serenity. Some musician called 'new jab es' or something. **(1)**

So what was the one and only wrong in this café?

The amount of couples in here.

Honestly, it's making me feel self-conscious about my current state, ya know? So stop it kay?

I saw a sleek sporty car park from where I was sitting and after a while, a well endowed woman on her early 30s entered the scene. She approached me and sat down.

"Hello Hikigaya. Nice to see you." She said to me with a warm smile. Her face devoid of any wrinkles.

But never would I have known...

...this day was the start of my life flipping 180°.

-END-

 **A/N: First route! Or at least a part of it. I'll probably make it into 3 parts.**

 **I decided to post the first part to not keep people waiting fot the whole story. So tell me what you think!**

 **Alright, this is about to get sorta personal, buuuut. Bad news for me and good news for my readers is that I got suspended from the school for 3 days. (Yeah, i'm still a highschooler :P) Now! Before you say something like "Ya damn troublemaker" it was totally worth it that I got the suspension! Totz worth it! Long story short, rich kid with connections gropes a classmate of mine. I question him about it and he taunts us, saying he's untouchable and he starts pushing me. Without ME provoking him, he attacks me.**

 **I'm pretty sure he was bluffing cuz I...sorta...broke his nose. I mean sure he got me too but he only kicked me in the hip. And that made like zero damage.**

 **Not so untouchable I guess! Ha! Ha!**

 **Well, teacher got mad and threw me out. But at least some of my classmates put a word for me out there.**

 **That guy has a record for harassing people. Damn bastard. Hope he loses his socks on the washing machine a thousand times.**

 **Mexico! The only country where if you punish someone that deserves it you get punished as well. (Que ironia, no lo creen?)**

 **I guess this'll give me more time to write up something gud. Or to update this and BlackBlue.**

 **Anyways, enough about me breaking faces. Thank you for reading my story! Hope it is to your liking so far Umami08!**

 **See you next time!**

 **(1) Nujabes. A pretty chill composer. Go check out his work "luv sic" and thank me later.**


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles n' Fluffs (And other conondrums.)

 **A/N: Long story short...**

 **Been Away Too Long - Soundgarden.**

 **HAHA MUSIC PUNS MATE U WOT.**

 **Sorry for being absent as fak.**

 **Blablablabla school blablablabla my love life blablablabla my laif.**

 **"NO ONE GIVES ONE ABOUT YOUR LIFE BREAK GIMME SOME RUMI"**

 **More like gimme a break...Break.**

 ***clap***

 **Kay.**

 **On with the story.**

 **Haven't decided a 3rd route so by all means, keep trying people.**

 **Here's hoping I can update faster than BigKokujin ayy lmao. (Plz don't slay me beegkokoojeen i wuv u)**

Genuine and Forbidden by Umami08

(Part 2)

...

It was after I had finally met with the aging heap of tobacco and loneliness known as Hiratsuka that she landed me a pretty nice position as her cram school assistant. That, from what she extensively explained, was sure to give me some credit and recommendation in a handful of areas.

She had given me some weeks in advance apparently to prepare myself mentally. Maybe she thought I had gotten bad at dealing with people or maybe it was the fact that the ones cramming were middle-schoolers.

In her words 'Not too young to not know basic social ettiquette but not old enough to know about proper respect'.

At least they are third grade middle-schoolers, they should know how to behave properly with their elders, but not with their peers and equals, source: Me.

My thoughts were interrupted by the school entering my field of vision. I was prepared to go to war now, with my bag full of teaching tools, my white dress shirt addorned with pens on the breast pocket, my black pants from the Sobu uniform that still fitted me (albeit with some assistance from Komachi-tan and her sewing skills) and my overall skill with the japanese language.

I half opened the door, looking inside the classroom, it was half empty. About 46% of the seats were filled with students, mostly girls. They were strewn across the room, some casually chatting idly while others smiled at their phones.

No one looks isolated. Good. Saves me time.

Anyways, I hope the girls weren't thinking about a stud teacher.

I'm sorry if you were expecting hot man teacher but you'll be getting average guy assistant.

Hiratsuka sat nonchalantly at her desk. Sipping her coffee. Her fingers twitching for me to switch with her as she probably wanted to smoke outside.

With one final sigh, I looked towards my wristwatch and saw that I had 5 minutes till I entered the classroom. But I decided I should start early today to leave.

It was currently 8:44am. Cram school in here ended at like 12:30 since we would only be covering what they already know but didn't apply in class.

I grabbed the handle of the door and gently slid it open as I entered the classroom.

The idly chatter seized up and the students silently went and sat down on the desks. Good kids!

Hiratsuka straightened up and walked over to the chalkboard. She motioned me to stand next to her.

"Alright, seems a few people didn't make it in time, shame on them for being late...Anyway! This right here is Hikigaya Hachiman, he'll be my assistant and in days were I'm unable to come he'll replace me taking over my classes for the day."

I'm assuming in days were you get so drunk that you won't be able to come, right?

She stopped talking letting everyone nod.

Suddenly, they all stood up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Hikigaya-sensei!" then they went and sat back down.

I...this...

This is the most respect I had gotten from students...

I could cry. But instead, I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"Hello, as Hiratsuka just said, I'm Hikigaya Hachiman. I will be her assistant. Feel free to share your doubts with me as well. Let's try to pace up so we may finish ear-"

*slide* *bump*

"Sorry, I'm late."

Standing at the door was a young girl. Black hair. Black eyes. White skin. Striped knee socks. Trendy sneakers. And a hat.

Did I just extensively describe the outfit of a middle schooler? Yes officer, I'm guilty. Arrest me so I may be in solitary confinement with free food and...

...shelter...

This girl.

I know her.

...

"Rumi."

She turned towards me with her pissed off expression that changed into a surprised one.

"...Hachiman."

...

[End]

 **A/N: i'll try to make part 3 like the last part.**

 **I know i suck, but i really haven't had the time to write.**

 **Just bear with moi, pretty please~?**


	6. update lel

Hello mate this is VicBaws formerly breaksalaz.

I have been absent as all hell and i apologize but real life got in the way big time and i did not have a moment to breathe let alone write.

this is a lil update to say im coming back soon bby and some goals i will try to achieve for my stories.

(posting this in drabels cuz ppl don't give a crap about BlackBlue lel)

Black Gives Way To Blue: Making it a bit more serious. Merging all the chapters into one big prologue plus more. Focusing slightly more on Hachiman. Changing Yuichii's personality.

Deepest Blues Are Black: The whole spell thing was kinda edgy so i'll try to come up with something different. Also twin tails Komachi is STAYING,

Drabbles N' Fluffs: A little cleans ad switch here and there. Haven't decided a 3rd winner AFTER ALL THIS TIME LOL.


End file.
